Packs Duel Revised
by PrettyKitty126
Summary: This is a revised version of Packs Duel, from chapter 2 on it will be changed. Hogwarts students are not only human but also part animal part humans! This will be a crossover fic including One Piece, Megamind, and Harry Potter. Some chapters may be rated M
1. Deathblood's Mission

**Chapter 1: Fetch, Deathblood!**

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Megamind or Harry Potter.

If I did there would be a Megamind 2. **AND **Snape, Fred, Dobby, Remus, Tonks, and Sirius would have survived!

Now please enjoy my (hopefully) entertaining story!

**Universe: Megamind**

**City: Metro City**

**Confirmed Villains: Megamind, Minion, Titan/Tighten **

**Confirmed Hero's: Metro Man**

**Bait: Roxanne Ritchi. KMCP News Star Reporter**

**Mission: Retrieve Roxanne Ritchi, use to bait Confirmed Villains. Transfer confirmed Villains to headquarters. Leave bait in easily found area.**

**Warning: AVOID HERO!**

His gleaming red eyes scanned the parchment three times then slid to the pictures of the villains and the reporter. When his human friend had sent him on a mission he hadn't thought this is what it would be. Collecting villains from other places, it no longer mattered if they were muggle's or not. So long as the fighters on the light side lost. They would kill the other villains later or send them back to their own universe… No they must die. He shook his large head his black mane whipping out into the wind to make him look even more sinister.

"Oh yes Deathblood your job will be _most important_. You will be playing _fetch_ like some common dog!" He snarled to himself in a sarcastic tone.

He stopped in front of a reflective window and checked his reflection to make sure he looked presentable for what he was about to do. Deathblood as he had been nicknamed was a Half-Animal. One of the most violent and dangerous, he was the half animal partner of Voldemort. He was a pure breed Lion Half-Animal. Due to things he had done and dark magic he had learned and used, he had lost his human form now what reflected in the glass was his true form.

He was seven ft. tall and solid muscle, slightly greying ears peaked out from a thick mane of black hair that framed his face and continued in a thick line of ruffled fur down his bare chest. His head was that of a lions and his face masked with good humor and kindness actually hid the truth, pure evil and hatred buried just between those innocent and fake emotions. Four jagged claw marks sliced across the bridge of his nose didn't take away from his natural looks, if anything it added more beauty to him. His eyes, though a mask of friendliness, were a deep gleaming red. Every bit of his fur was pure black and he blended in well with the shadows which he usually kept to. His chest was toned and fit and he had a solid six pack as well as muscled long arms and legs and a tail that had been pulled through a hole in the back of his black jeans. In all he looked just like a black lion that walked on its hind legs.

The Half-Animal sighed deeply then stuffed the parchment and pictures into his jeans pocket and slipped his wand out. Sequoia wood, 13 in. dragon heartstring, yes Deathblood was one of the few Half-Animals that had been gifted with magic. One reason Voldemort had taken a liking to him. Another was because he, like Voldemort, was a Slytherin. He lifted his head and gazed up across the street at the top apartment. Roxanne lived here he would have to go up there to get her.

"Lying, evil, prick of an alien… Hope I never see him again."

Maybe his luck had suddenly changed; he slipped into an alley as his target came into sight. The rain which had not bothered him in the slightest was pounding her small skinny form mercilessly. Yes this was Roxanne Ritchi, so caught up in her thoughts she hadn't even noticed when he slipped out of the alley. He walked right up behind her.

"Stupefy." He muttered in his deep growling tone.

He slid his arms around her when she fell catching her just before she hit the wet ground then he turned and vanished with a loud _CRACK!_

Mission: Retrieve Roxanne Ritchi. CHECK!

Tomorrow he would bait the villains and drag them back. If they didn't fight willingly… Well there was always the Imperius Curse.

_A.N.: So this is a fanfiction I have had for a while now, its gonna collect villains from Megamind and later on One Piece and cram them into the world of Harry Potter. Deathblood and the Half-Animal race are all my own OC's. More will be explained about them later. Please review and tell me what you think? _

_Deathblood sees himself as Voldemort's equal but as we all know Voldemort never has and never will see anybody as equal to him besides Harry. (C'mon we all know that!)_

_Don't worry the Hero's will be collected to help and aid the light later on! _

READ AND REVIEW PLZ PPL!


	2. Meeting the Lestrange Trio

**Chapter 2**

_DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter or Megamind! _

_Ok so here's revised chapter 2. A little note, my sister talked to me and the Lestrange Trio is not in the inner circle of the pack at first, it was her request. Hope everybody enjoys it._

Molly Weasley were just walking past her oldest daughter's door when she heard her yell, "You are going to WHAT?!" that stopped the woman in her tracks to listen to the conversation. Tiger's deep voice rumbled something she didn't quiet catch but what Faith shouted next made it easy to decipher the conversation. "No! No way! You are NOT going to leave Hogwarts with only 4 years of education! We all need you Tiger!" There was silence for a moment before Tiger spoke up louder than before, "I will stay for you, Alpha." Another voice chimed in surprising the matriarch, Sev Jr. surely he and his siblings had left with their father last night? Severus Snape was not one to let his children out of his sight much.

"Well if last year was anything to go by we should really start preparing." His voice was happy and that was a surprise for her. Usually Sev Jr. was an emotionless drone around adults aside from his father.

"Let's go down and surprise everybody with breakfast, shall we?" Abraxas' voice purred playfully.

There was a murmur of agreement and the sound of movement and Molly moved away from the door and into a different room. Of course the children had heard her, their ears were not just for looks. They quickly moved past and were soon cooking a great meal even sending some to the old house elf as thanks for putting up with them. As the others in the house came down to the kitchen the voices of Faith and Silvarius rose in harmony with the words of a muggle song they had heard while listening to a muggle radio one day. Everything was laid out on the table as everybody came into the dining room. The Floo flared and the Potter twins stepped out at the same time as everybody sat down at the table.

~~: Time Skip :~~

The Hogwarts pack shared a compartment on the Hogwarts express together some of them even sitting on the floor all were discussing the trial and its outcome. Storm Longbottom, the Lovegood twins, and a few others had by now joined them to hear the news of the summer. Marcus and Harry had not been expelled but they were getting some cold shoulders from the other students aside from their groups of close friends. They also discussed how this year would go, who would tutor for what subject, Sevarius was out of the tutoring this year because prefect duties and Quidditch would take up a lot of his free time. Nobody had been surprised when he had been chosen as a prefect, in his 4 years at Hogwarts he had never had a detention, he always kept up his studies and kept house unity as best he could; many traits of a good prefect.

There was idle chitchat after the excitement of the trial wore off some people nodded off and some shifted to furry forms to be conveniently used as pillows while others began to hold quite conversations so as not to disturb those that were dozing. On occasion one of first years who had never seen a Half Animal would walk by and glance into the compartment, one or two even stopped to stare at those in their animal like forms for a few moments only turning and bolting when one of those in the compartment had caught them staring.

The talking stopped altogether as 3 new halfie first years slid the compartment door open, they were all nervous it was easy to tell.

"Speak young ones." Faith purred in a friendly voice shifting back to her human form to seem less threatening.

"M-my name is Evan Dunbar." The boy said quietly, it seemed that he was elected the leader of this small group.

"Ah, my Fay's younger brother, I assume?" Sev Jr. said as he stretched.

The boy merely nodded not sure what else to say. "A bunch of big kids kicked us out of our compartment!" The brown haired girl behind him blurted out to the big group in the compartment.

"Well then why don't you all come in here? I am sure we can make room for you." Tiger purred and at his words a few of the halfie's shifted to exotic animals, wolves and panthers and even a beautiful blue tiger who all moved further into the compartment to make room for this new trio to sit.

"T-thank you." Evan stuttered and he and his friends came in sliding the compartment door shut and taking the offered seats.

By the time that the express pulled into Hogsmead Station they had learned that the girl who had told them about them being kicked out of their compartment was Lidia Brown, Lavender Brown's sister, and she was a Cheetah/Lioness mix and if not for the ears and tail she would be the miniature image of her older sister. The other girl had been adopted by Blaise Zabini's mother after the girl's father had died while married to the woman. Raven Zabini was a sweet black haired girl with big curious blue eyes and pretty light brown skin; she was a pure bred Black Wolf. Evan was a sweet brown eyed and brown haired boy who had the traits of a natural born leader, he was a Wolf/German Shepard mix and his animal traits showed in his personality as protective and loyal. After the pack had learned a little about the children they walked them through what little they didn't know about Hogwarts. The children were told who to go to when they needed help depending on what house they were in. Faith for Slytherin. Tiger for Hufflepuff. Marcus for Ravenclaw. Lily for Gryffindor. With that they sent the children on their way.

As the pack headed for the carriage's Faith caught sight of the Lestrange Trio; Srife's large black wolf man body his red tipped ears flicking around as if listening out for danger. Haku's slightly smaller pure white wolf man body, his blue tipped ears almost flat against his head. Finally Kairi's fox girl body scurried through the crowed, her white tipped ears flicking in annoyance and her white tipped tail swished around slapping an unfortunate Colin Creevey in the face as she passed him.

"Marcus take charge." Faith called to her friend over her shoulder before taking off after the trio. Marcus looked over in surprise then realized what was going on, again she was going to bother the three evil halfie's that she insisted she would become friends with. He rolled his eyes. As always this would not turn out well for their Alpha.

Faith watched her pack go before turning and leaping onto the carriage that the Lestrange's were in and grinned when she saw their identical glares at her, 'ooohhhhh fox girl is twitching this year! I must be getting better at annoying her than I thought.' Faith thought to herself when she noticed Kairi Lestrange twitching.

"Hi Kairi, Srife, Haku!" she yipped happily.

"Must you sit with us? Don't you have other friends to torture, er, hang out with?" Srife growled.

"Oooo somebody woke up on the wrong side of the bed today hm?" Faith laughed ignoring the death glare Srife shot her.

"Tell me something, Faith. Do you like fire?" Kairi asked with mock curiosity.

Faith nodded. "Yep, yep! Fire is warm and comfortable I wish there was a fire pit on the carriage."

"Wish granted! Incendio!" Kairi yelled.

"TOO HOT TOO HOT! AI AI AI!" Faith howled jumping up and away from the fire spell when she was seated again this time in front of Haku she stuck out her tongue then muttered, "Meanie." At the fox.

"You wished for fire, I made it happen." Kairi said waving her wand around.

"What do you want, Weasley?" Srife asked finally.

"You three to join my pack." She said bluntly with a devilish glint in her eyes.

"No." All three Lestrange children said at the same time in the same bored tones.

"So~ Kairi has your mother betro-" Faith began but was cut off by a sharp whistle from Kairi. An Antipodean Opaleye flew overhead suddenly giving a loud roar. The dragon swooped past the Lestrange carriage and it was minus one passenger. Anybody else would be screaming bloody murder if a dragon had just flown off with them but not Faith, even from the ground her pack could hear her shouting "THIS IS AWESOME!" before there was a loud splash as she was dropped into the black lake.

All the pack looked at each other before Tiger jumped out of the carriage and ran off to fish her out of the lake.

"Ten minutes in their company a new record for her." Marcus said and suddenly all the pack were laughing hysterically.

_Well my readers what did you think of this chapter? Every other chapter will be a Hogwarts pack chapter unless there is a special thing going on. Next up we find out what Deathblood is up to and how he can get from universe to universe. If there is anything you guys would like to see in this fic, the students pranking some of the teachers besides umbridge or something like that please let me know and I will try to make it happen._

_Faith: Read and Review while I'm fished out of the lake people! HAHAHA!_

_PrettyKitty126 is over and out!_


	3. Deathblood Makes a move

**Chapter 3**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Megamind or Harry Potter._

_2 chapters today to celebrate my fic making a return and I already prewrote this one anyway so I thought I would go ahead and get it online so I could focus on chapter 4_

Deathblood awoke to the sounds of what seemed to be footsteps. He took a look out the window, just as he suspected. Megamind was walking past in his battle suit. 'Back in Black' blasting as theme music making the windows rattle between footsteps.

"If he does this when he fights for us I'm going to stuff that stupid audio whatever it is up his little blue -"

A loud bang from the closet and a muffled yell interrupted his annoyed threat. He rolled his eyes and huffed. 'Great the twenty-first century amazon is awake.' He thought with a growl. Roxanne had awoken the night before, when he was trying to think of a place to stay the night, and she had made quiet the impression on him especially on his face where she had left a shoe imprinted wound against his jaw. She had kicked and bit and fought but in the end the Half-Animal was stronger. After all the fight had left her he had complimented her on being a modern day amazon woman and asked her what she thought of being his Amazonian mate. THAT had gotten him the kick and shoe imprint across the face, which led to him knocking her out again.

"We will be leaving soon so just hold your temper a little longer will ya my Amazonian queen?" He called to her while still watching from the window.

As soon as he said that an extra loud 'BANG' came from the closet cracking the doorframe and walls around it. Inside the closet tied up and gagged was Roxanne. She had been awake for a while just wondering what this demon would do to her. What was he anyway? A mutated cat? An alien like Megamind and Metro Man? She shivered as she thought of what the thing would do to her. She could already see he wasn't a good guy and he wasn't a villain like Megamind either. She could tell he would kill if need be.

"Time to go pretty girl." She heard him chuckle through the door. She aimed a kick and as soon as the door was open she kicked him square in the face, though he had taken her shoes after she had kicked him the night before so it didn't have as much effect on him but it did seem to cause him pain since one foot caught him in the eye. He growled lifting his lips to reveal razor sharp teeth that could possibly tear her to shreds in seconds but he didn't go for a bite, he simply leaned forward and pulled her out of the chair she had been sitting on in the closet.

"You're going to help me catch my villains. Lucky you that I will be taking them all off your hands. Metro City won't be bothered anymore by Megamind or Titan. Though I think I might eat the fish." The lion chuckled darkly.

Roxanne tensed up. Oh this was bad. To anybody else it would sound good. Getting rid of the villains, saving the city, but the reporter was reading between the lines. If Hal and Megamind went with this demon cat they were sure to die. She had to get away and warn at least Megamind to stay away from him. She had to warn Minion too. Neither of them deserved this. Neither of the villains were ever evil enough to deserve being put through possible torture. She struggled slamming her knees against his chest and throwing herself sideways so her head slammed into the back of his but it was no use. She only succeeded in bruised knees and a possible concussion for her troubles.

"I can read your thoughts. You know you're pretty clever for a human muggle." The demon cat chuckled. "No we aren't going to torture them if they cooperate with us. All we need them to do is fight and kill. That's all…" He purred. Roxanne could almost hear the lie through what she was sure was a wicked smile. It's like he _wanted_ her to hear the deception in his voice as he purred. She knew he was only playing her. Sick monster. Yes, this cat was truly a demon.

Suddenly he stopped, Roxanne couldn't see what made him stop because she was now pinned firmly to his shoulder but then she heard…

"Put Miss Ritchi down and I won't have to hurt you." A normally kind voice growled.

"Minion!" Roxanne tried to yell through the gag and tape.

"Imperio!" Deathblood roared, whipping out his wand and suddenly Minion had the expression one would have if they were drugged. "Come we will find Megamind now." He said quietly walking forward with Minion following behind like a mindless slave.

Roxanne could do nothing but look around in horror as she was carried through a ruined part of the city, she could hear Hal's yells of anger and Megamind jeering at the hero turned villain as the moved closer to the fight a few bricks or shards of glass fell from some ruined building or another. Finally when they were as close as they could get to the fight the demon cat stopped and pressed his wand to his neck muttering "Sonorus." Then with a deep breath gave a loud and almost earth shaking roar stopping the 2 supers in their tracks.

"I have something that belongs to you Megamind." Deathblood's loud voice called in a taunting voice.

"Put. Her. Down." Megamind snarled through the microphone of his mecha suit.

Suddenly Roxanne found herself tumbling to the ground, she pushed herself to sit up and look up at Megamind, and even from here she could see the fear in his eyes. This demon mutated cat or whatever was a big danger.

"My name is Deathblood and I have been ordered to bring Megamind, Minion, and Tighten to meet my partner Lord Voldemort. He wishes your powers to help him rule over the whole of the magical world. You are all promised whatever you wish, wealth or prestige or power. Ask anything and my lord shall do anything in his power to make it happen." Deathblood called up to the two supers. Suddenly his eyes made contact with Tighten's and he sent the super visions of himself ruling over a city of pretty girls who all worshiped him. The super needed no more persuasion. "I'm in!" He said quickly flying closer to the Half Animal.

Deathblood grinned, he knew convincing Megamind would be the hardest part of this mission, he was warned that the alien had high morals. He glanced at the now deactivated robot; Megamind was out of its protective dome and helping the Roxanne to while checking her over for injuries.

"Would you wish to join me?" Deathblood purred after taking off the Sonorus charm.

"Why do you want us to help you?" Megamind asked suspiciously.

"You will see if you come with us. Trust me it will benefit you and probably get you what you want." Red eyes met starburst green and suddenly visions of Roxanne finally falling for the blue alien, Metro Man coming back to life, Megamind being accepted into society all flashed past the aliens mind.

"Fine I will go with you." Megamind said in an emotionless voice with a faraway look in his eyes.

Before Roxanne could say anything everything went black and she was out cold again.

As soon as the muggle was taken care of Deathblood flicked his wand at Megamind with a hissed, "Imperio." Hal didn't say anything as his enemy took on the look of a drugged person. Deathblood ignored the super and the 2 aliens in favor of making a portal to get them out of there. "tempus umquam revertitur, rerum novarum, salvum me ad portum enim sum missus ad te semel pro me ad dominum meum est." He muttered the words over and over moving his wand in complicated patterns and a portal was just starting to open when there were three loud cracks. He turned to look behind himself and could only think one thing; 'Damn.'

_Translation: time turn back, universe change, take me to the place i once came port me safely for my mission is done take me to my master._

_So with force and smooth talking DB has his first targets but will his mission be successful since there are now three mystery guests to deal with? Well let's just see next time_

_Please R & R my wonderful readers._


	4. Insult to Injury

**Chapter 4**

**Insult to Injury**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Megamind!_

_This chapter is to show that the Lestrange Trio is dangerous and not just there for comic relief. So starts out the welcoming feast and the first conflict of the year, and surprisingly this time Harry isn't in the middle of this conflict._

As soon as everyone was seated the first years were brought in, the pack waved at Evan, Raven, and Lidia as they passed by with excited grins. They all tuned out the sorting only listening in when the 3 children's names were called.

"Brown, Lidia."

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Dunbar, Evan."

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Finally Zabini, Raven."

"SLYTHERIN!"

The pack cheered for either house the three went to not having any prejudice towards any house. Faith, Silvarius, and Sev Jr. were talking about how great it was going to be to welcome three young members into the pack when Faith glanced over and stiffened alerting the Snapes' to a dangerous situation. Raven was walking right up to the Lestrange Trio, Faith heard her say, "Hi I didn't see you on the train. Why were you not with the rest of the pack?" Srife was the first to react standing up and grabbing the girl up by the back of her robes and hoisting her into the air while snarling "What is a filthy little mutt like you doing talking to me? Didn't your mommy ever teach you not to talk to strangers street rat?" By this point the girl was tearing up and trembling with fear, she didn't know what she said to make this guy so angry. "Awe is the little mongrel going to cry?" Srife sneered and bared his fangs at the poor girl only scaring her further. By this time all of the pack had seen what was happening and had stood as one surging towards the Slytherin who dared to harm one of their own.

"Control your beast Lestrange." Faith said to Kairi in a commanding tone, that was a mistake. With a loud snarl, the fox stood and spun to face the pack leader.

By now the teachers had begun to stand waiting to see if the situation would fix itself or if they would need to step in. Suddenly the new defense teacher, Madame Umbridge, shouted "ORDER! THERE WILL BE ORDER!" But being a human she did not get the attention of any of the Half Animals, she did succeed in scaring poor professors' Trelawney and McGonagall, Who had been sitting closest to her, half to death.

"Drop her Lestrange." Tiger growled in a warning tone as he stepped closer to the black wolf man. Srife dropped the girl on the ground and she landed with a small yelp of pain. Raven looked up with fear as a shadow loomed closer to her but she relaxed when she saw it had been Tiger's shadow, the teen had stepped in front of her to protect her from the evil wolf whom she had made the mistake of talking to. Marcus stepped forward and pulled the girl up and away from the two, now snarling, Half Animals. There was a tense silence that settled for five seconds before an explosion of noise scared nearly everybody who had not been a part of the conflict, the group moved away revealing a large snarling black wolf and a slightly larger Maltese tiger who was roaring at the wolf, both engaged with the other struggling to obtain the upper hand.

While this was going on, Kairi had fisted her hand into Faith's robes, her other hand forming a fist that she pulled back ready to knock the pack leader a good one. Faith struggled for a moment before going still, staring blankly at the fox, the sounds in the great hall faded away and her vision swam before she was seeing through Deathblood's eyes again.

Meanwhile Haku had stood looking around uneasily, he knew he couldn't stop his brother; Srife was too far gone in his rage to listen, but just maybe he could keep Kairi from hurting Faith. He looked towards the two girls and instantly noticed something wrong; Kairi was just standing there with her fist pulled back while Faith stared blankly at her. He stepped a bit closer ready to pry the two away from each other but then there was a strangled roar of pain bringing everyone's attention to Tiger and Srife. The wolf had clawed deep gashes into one of Tiger's eyes and now it was bleeding profusely.

Professor Snape and Madam Pomfrey exchanged a few words before walking briskly towards the crowd. Professor Snape shoved through the crowd of large Half Animals with the Hogwarts matron following right behind him. Seeing Professor Snape shoving through the pack, Raven rushed away from Marcus and ran to hide behind Srife who looked over at Haku noticing that he looked just as surprised and confused as he himself. It took only a second for Madam Pomfrey to conjure a stretcher and levitate Tiger onto it, the pack moved away to give her room to leave with their injured pack mate, some following to make sure he would be ok. Harry, Ron, Hermione, and the Weasley twins left the Gryffindor table and hurried after them, with the injured Hufflepuff gone Severus focused his attention on Faith and seeing the blank expression in her eyes; he was instantly at her side loosening Kairi's grasp on her cloak and pulling her away from the group hoping she would not pass out this time. Nobody but Srife noticed the concern in Haku's eyes as he watched an unresponsive Faith being dragged away by the Potions Master.

"Come on Raven. I need to get you to the hospital wing, young one." Marcus knelt in front of Srife and purred soothingly.

"No! Don't want to go with you." Raven yelled at the assistant healer.

Marcus sighed and let his ears flatten against his head, great she was stubborn how wonderful that was. Not. He thought for a moment before saying, "Ok Raven, do you want somebody else to take you to the hospital wing?"

"I want him to do it." She said gesturing a hand to Srife; poor Srife could do nothing but stutter with surprise. He just dropped this girl possibly breaking her arm and she wanted HIM to take her to the hospital wing? Was this mutt an idiot?

Srife looked towards Haku and Kairi for help but they were too busy laughing at his situation to be of any assistance so he sighed deeply. "You two are coming with me." He growled and grabbed them both yanking them along. He took a few steps before noticing Raven had not followed him. Ok so maybe this mutt was an idiot? He turned to walk away glad that the girl didn't follow but then his conscience made itself known. He had two choices; A) He could leave the kid for someone else to take to the hospital wing, but something was telling him she would go with nobody but him. B) He could take her there and clear his conscience. He growled then turned back to the kid again. "Are you going to stand there looking like an idiot or are you going to follow me to the hospital wing, you little mutt?" He snarled at her. The first year jumped before running after him, holding her injured arm to her body, with that the remaining members of the pack took their seats and the welcoming feast continued with the atmosphere a little tenser than before.

~~: With Faith :~~

The vision was just ending as the Potions Master pulled her into an empty classroom. She had witnessed his mission being completed this time. Tricking one villain and enslaving the minds of two others. The only thing she hadn't seen is who had apparated behind Deathblood. She forcefully pulled herself out of his mind and allowed Professor Snape to see what she had just experienced before he pulled her to the hospital wing for a good rest and some potions.

Faith's head hung down all the way to the medical ward, she was humiliated that she had been in the middle of such a disgusting display in front of the whole school population, Slytherins did not act that way, it just wasn't right. She only glanced up when the Potions Master pushed open the doors to the hospital wing but as soon as her eyes caught Haku staring she quickly looked at the ground again.

Tiger moaned as they passed his bed but after catching his alpha's eye he smiled weakly, he was now sporting a patch across his damaged right eye. Raven was three beds away from Tiger clinging to Srife's robe sleeve while the older wolf looked like he was ready to get out of there. Professor Snape led Faith to a bed two down and across from Raven's and told her to wait there while he told Madam Pomfrey what was going on. Faith nodded then shut her eyes only opening them when she heard a growl come from somewhere near Raven's bed, she noticed Haku slowly sit back down and Srife glaring, first at his brother then giving herself an even more hateful glare. She gave him an openly curious look but he just bared his fangs before pulling his sleeve out of Raven's grasp and ordering his siblings to follow him. By the time the Professor returned with the Hogwarts Matron, the three Slytherins were gone.

The three patients were given their potions then the lights were noxed, orbs of soft blue light lit on the bedside table of each occupied bed and all was quiet.

~~: Slytherin 7th year boys dorm :~~

"Why did you do it?" Haku asked his brother quietly.

He was in human form now with short ice blue hair framing his face, the ends of his hair were a beautiful gleaming white and his eyes were baby blue, his body was well toned and muscular though he wasn't one to show it off. His ears lay pressed almost hidden in his hair as he thought of how close he had come to talking to the pretty mixed leader he had admired from afar for so long.

"Do what?" He asked, he knew exactly what Haku was asking.

He too was in human form, His black hair hung a little past his shoulder a red streak of color over the left front of his head. His body was more muscular from constant training he put himself through to insure he had strength to protect his brother and sister. His ears raised his senses on high alert for anybody who might be listening outside the door.

"Pick that little pup up like that. Why did you attack her?" Haku looked into his brother's eyes waiting for his brothers' answer.

"I have to protect you and Kairi, that little mutt could have been a threat." He explained, his dark onyx eyes flashing with annoyance at the memory of the damn thing clinging to him like he was her life line. "Get some sleep Haku. It is going to be a long day tomorrow." Srife yawned.

~~: Morning :~~

The three healed students walked to breakfast. Faith and Tiger side by side with Raven trudging moodily behind them. When they entered the great hall Tiger stalked off to the Hufflepuff table and Faith quickly settled herself at the Slytherin table between Sev Jr. and Silvarius. Raven cautiously sat down beside Kairi and after getting only a tired glare from Srife she began to grab different foods and set them on her plate. She waved a hand to Blaise but her adopted brother turned away from her to talk to his own friends, that wasn't anything unusual so she just went on eating until a beautiful midnight black owl landed in front of her plate with a piece of parchment tied to its leg.

"Hi Bucephalas, want some bacon?" She said quietly to the owl, she held up a piece of bacon and the owl gingerly took it from her fingers before lifting its leg so she could untie the parchment, after he was free of his duty he flew up and away right back out the window he had come through.

Raven quickly unrolled the parchment with a large smile thinking her mother wanted to know how she settled in, but as soon as she began to read the smile slowly turned to a frown. Raven threw down the parchment and ran from the great hall in tears. Evan and Lidia left the Gryffindor table to follow her, Faith had hoped some of her pack would follow after the three but only herself and Sev Jr. got up to follow to see if the girl was going to be alright.

Srife reached around Kairi and grabbed the parchment that Raven had been sent. He glanced at the head table and after seeing nobody was watching, he read it through, his eyes darkened at what he read.

_Raven,_

_Blaise sent me a letter describing the stupidity of your actions and the embarrassment you have brought upon both Slytherin House and your own family. I have told you time and time again what would happen if your actions publicly humiliated this family and you did not listen. You are henceforth disowned from this family and cut from any allowance, inheritance, or fortune left to you by any member of this family including your father. You are now a ward of Hogwarts and as such you shall no longer be coming back to us for holiday or any special occasion. The name Zabini has also been stripped from you. You are now known as Raven, you no longer have any last name. You will no longer belong to a family on ministry records. Your belongings may be kept as your own but I will no longer supply you with anything so please do not write me to ask for money or sweets or supplies. The rest of your Hogwarts years will not be paid for so do enjoy this year. _

_Signed,_

_Your former mother._

Srife only growled one word, "Sickening." Before rolling up the parchment and shoving it into his pocket.

Kairi was glaring at Blaise Zabini who was now laughing and making crying impressions mocking Raven.

Haku could only think of how horrible it must be to suddenly be disowned from ones family just for one mistake.

_So there ya go. There is chapter 4. Next chapter shows who would dare take on Deathblood without an army to back them up. For now R & R!_


	5. Deathblood's Disappearing act

**Chapter 5**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Megamind or Harry Potter!_

_Here is another chapter for Deathblood, this next one may lead to a surprise._

Deathblood stared at the three Auror's that would dare challenge him, Alastor Moody, Nymphadora Tonks, and trainee Abraxas Malfoy stood with their wands at the ready. A brightly lit portal was closing right behind them.

"Go!" Deathblood roared at the three villains motioning to his now open dark portal. Tighten flew through and the other two followed mechanically. Once he was sure they had arrived where they needed to be he flung a spell at the portal setting it to a random location, there was no time to close it. Even after he would slip through the portal it would take five minutes to close on its own.

He turned back to the three aurors and then immediately erected a shield as he saw three spells flying towards him. When the spells had hit he dove to the left while casting a few darker spells, one managed to catch Moody in the arm and another sent Tonks flying backwards with a large cut across her shoulder. The third spell hit a building nearby and the building was set aflame, flaming snakes, dragons, tigers, chimeras and other creatures were climbing up the building at an alarming rate, it was Fiendfyre.

Abraxas blocked out the worry that there could be people trapped in that building, instead he focused all his attention on Deathblood sending spell after spell at the dangerous lion. Wait, Deathblood was backing towards his portal. He lunged after the black lion but it was too late, with an evil grin he was gone and the portals time limit was up.

"Dammit!" Abraxas cursed as he lifted himself off the ground and limped over to check Moody and Tonks, Moody was checking his wounds over while Tonks picked herself up and began to look her shoulder over. Abraxas handed them a couple of potions then used a few healing spells he had been taught. Mere minutes later they were good to go.

"I say we take this young lady with us, she seems to be close Deathblood's captives and might be able to give us some information on them." Abraxas muttered more to himself than his companions.

Abraxas pulled out a slip of parchment and looked it over quickly

**Hero: Metro Man**

**Sniff him out and bring him here with or without force. Find Roxanne Ritchi if possible she will be of help.**

The wolf Half Animal groaned loudly. He transformed into a large beautiful white wolf and began to sniff the air. His senses caught on to a powerful aura and he was off, Moody picked up Roxanne's body enlarged a special flying device and mounted it, he settled Roxanne's body sitting in his lap and took off after the wolf Tonks enlarged her broom and mounted it quickly flying off after her comrades.

An hour later they were standing in front of a little old red school house that was in the middle of nowhere.

This was where they would find Metro Man Abraxas was sure of it.

_Now Deathblood is gone but if not to Voldemort than where, read later to find out. Sorry that these chapters are so short but I just don't know what to do with the odd chapters. I'll figure out something soon no worries. Until then Read and Review please!_


	6. Accidents Happen

**Chapter 6**

**Accidents Happen**

_DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter or Megamind_

_Wonder what the Weasley parents think of their daughter being in Slytherin and about the chaos the night before? Find out in this chapter. Oh just to explain, time is moving slower for Deathblood when he travels to another universe so that is why Faith is getting her visions 'later' than they happen. So she is really getting her visions at the same time as they are happening._

The Lestrange's stood together to leave the great hall, as they passed a laughing Blaise a dagger mysteriously flung itself where Zabini's arm lay burying its sharp point 2 inches into the table so close that if he had not moved his arm half an inch it would have been stuck right in the middle of his wrist. The three siblings continued out without looking back, none of the teachers had seen it happen, the Lestrange's were sure.

"You missed." Srife said simply.

"He moved his arm at the last second." The girl snapped, annoyed that she hadn't hit her mark.

"I am sure you will have another chance, next time you will not miss." Srife said confidently then led them away.

Within 5 minutes they found who they had been searching for. Faith, Sev Jr. and the two first years that had followed Raven from the hall were standing outside a closed classroom door. From their conversation it sounded like Raven had locked herself in and would not let anybody enter. Faith paused what she was saying when she saw Srife, Haku, and Kairi approach and she sighed.

"She won't let us in, could you try?" The mixed alpha asked softly.

Srife was going to say something but his sister gave him a small shove then said quietly to him, "She will only listen to you." Srife growled then stepped forward, Sev Jr. and the first year Gryffindor's stumbled back as he walked past but Faith didn't move a muscle even when his school robe brushed her leg.

"Let me in you little mutt." He demanded through the door and there was a soft click as the door opened, he stepped in and shut it directly afterwards relocking it.

After Srife slipped into the room Haku came a bit closer to stand by Faith, he tried to make small talk with the alpha but she didn't really say anything to him, she looked too worried to talk, her tail twitched and her ears flicked. He thought he should give up speaking to her when finally she sighed deeply and said, "I have a feeling that Umbridge is going to be hell for us halfies, did any of you notice the looks she gave the first year Half Animals when they were sorted?" Her eyes flicked to Kairi, Haku, and then Sev Jr. Meeting each of their gazes before looking away.

"It isn't my problem, nor is it either of my brothers' problems." Kairi growled snappishly. Her red-brown eyes flashed making them look more like a blood red than a mix of colors. Faith almost swore that the girl's dark blue hair was rising in anger. Faith backed up a little and slowly Kairi relaxed.

Faith looked like she was going to say something but she thought better of it and snapped her mouth shut so hard her teeth clicked loudly. Faith sat and began to pull food out of bags in her pockets and began to offer some to the others around her, Evan and Lidia accepted the food, Sev Jr. started to decline the offer but after a glare from Faith he hastily took it and began to eat. Kairi sneered at the offered food and Haku sat down beside Faith, his knee touching hers, and reached for what she offered him but a growl from his sister had him declining saying that he had already eaten and was full. As they talked quietly between themselves none of them heard the clicks of heels on stone, they didn't notice Umbridge stalking up behind them. "Hem hem." The girlish cough startled them and suddenly Umbridge had three wands pointed at her, Kairi, Haku, and Faith all stood rigid with their wands ready and spells on the tips of their tongues. "I think a detention will teach you three not to point your wands at a teacher." She trilled girlishly with a toad like grin, her bulging eyes landed on Sev Jr. and the two first years hiding behind him and she grinned wider. "Ah you must be Professor Snape's son, my word you are as handsome as your father." She simpered. Sev Jr. said nothing but his eyes darkened with suspicion.

"Professor, please." Faith said quietly.

Umbridge looked over at the alpha of the Hogwarts pack and cringed at how close she had stepped. "What is it?" She snapped at Faith taking a step away.

"I told Kairi and Haku to take out their wands if anybody snuck up on us. It is my fault not theirs so please if you must punish someone, please punish me not them." Faith said her eyes widening pleadingly.

Umbridge looked at Kairi and Haku for a moment gauging their reactions. Neither looked surprised by what the girl had just said. "Very well then, Miss Weasley. You will serve detention with me every night this week, be in my office at seven sharp."

Faith bowed her head with a quiet 'yes ma'am' and then Umbridge was walking away with a wide grin on her face.

Kairi and Haku waited until she was out of earshot before turning to Faith, Kairi's fist shot out catching Faith across the side of her face very hard. Faith didn't make a noise but she did flinch when the punch landed, she had expected that from the Lestrange girl. She did not expect the heated glare from Haku though.

"I have a feeling Srife would be more than annoyed if you two landed in detention the first morning back in school. Worst yet with a toad like her." Faith growled and then she was quiet.

Five minutes after that the door finally opened and Srife stepped out with Raven clinging to the sleeve of his robe for dear life, the wolf girl moved closer to Srife when she saw all of the people standing outside the door

"I heard somebody else out here." Srife growled glaring around.

"Umbridge." Faith said simply before turning to Sev Jr. "Let's go Sev, we need to get our timetables." She turned to leave but a strong hand landed on her shoulder and spun her around.

"Care to explain that nice mark on your face?" Srife purred dangerously.

"N-n-no." Faith stuttered. Kairi cleared her throat and Faith glanced over at her, her eyes narrowed dangerously and suddenly Faith was pouring everything to the black wolf, from when he left them to the point when he came out again. After Faith told him everything she was sure she was going to get another hit but instead his hand lifted from her shoulder and patted her roughly on the head. "Good kitty, I knew we could get you to speak." He said softly before adding, "Now there's the little matter of getting involved in things that do not concern yourself. Now what did we learn~?"

Faith mumbled something and tried to step backwards but the wolf wasn't going to let her go that easily. "What. Did. We. Learn. Faith?" Srife said louder this time while pronouncing each word clearly.

"D-don't get in the way of the Lestrange family?" Was Faith's unsure answer.

"Wrong." Srife said and Faith flinched as he sent a light stinging hex at her. "Now try again."

"Don't make Kairi mad?" She whimpered, very unsure now.

"Wrong again." He growled and another stinging hex was sent at her causing her to flinch again. "Come now, Faith. I know you're an intelligent kitten, you have one more guess."

"I-I s-should not take everything on myself?" She whimpered, afraid of getting another sting.

"Are you asking me or telling me?" Srife said sounding annoyed.

"T-telling you, sir, I mean Srife! I mean no I did mean sir!" Wow brilliant she was now thoroughly embarrassing herself in front of the Lestranges. Good going there Faith, maybe next your tail will turn into a propeller and you can fly around the school singing the Barney theme song.

"What a good kitty you are." He said then without taking his eyes off the younger Slytherin he said, "Haku take miss chivalrous here back to the common and make sure she stays out of trouble."

Haku said nothing but walked by grabbing Faith and dragging her away quickly.

"Get my timetable for me Sev!" Faith called to the Panther.

"R-right." He called to her then ran away before Srife could find something to question him about.

"What just happened?" Raven asked quietly.

"Nothing Raven." Kairi said, pulling the little wolf over to her and pulling the first year onto her back. Instinctively, Raven wrapped her arms around Kairi's neck and her little legs wrapped around Kairi's waist so she securely clung to the older Half Animal.

"I want Raven moved into your dorm room Kairi." Srife said before walking away mumbling about finding his blasted owl.

Kairi headed for the Slytherin common room without another word, thinking about how their mother would take the news of the now abandoned first year. She was so lost in thought that she nearly ran head long into Professor Snape. After telling the professor what Srife's request was, he agreed that Raven could be moved to the fifth year girl's dorm as long as it didn't bother any of the other girls.

Kairi was met outside the Slytherin common room by Storm Longbottom, a beautiful fifth year Ravenclaw with long brown hair and deep brown eyes that always glittered with a thirst for knowledge, she stood at 5'0', making her the shortest girl in their year she had white fox ears with wisps of red on the tips, and a fluffy white fox tail that was as pure as snow and as soft as down feathers, Storm was the only person outside the Lestrange family that Kairi would talk to.

"Something on your back luv?" Storm yipped at her friend.

"This is Raven, Storm; I think we just unofficially adopted her." Kairi explained before giving the password and stepping into the common room with Storm right behind her.

"Awe well she's just adora-" Storm's words trailed off when she got a good look at the common room, there near the fireplace sitting on one couch was Faith Weasley, squirming as if she was too nervous to sit still, on the other was Haku Lestrange, glaring at the Weasley girl like he was daring her to move from the couch.

"Can somebody explain?" Storm asked, pointing at the two Half Animals.

"No." Kairi said in a monotone grabbing the other foxes hand and dragging her out of the common room and to the first year dorms, "You can help me pack Raven's stuff. I am moving her to my dorm."

"Um… Ok?" Storm said in a confused tone.

Haku was beginning to doze off in the Slytherin common room, he kept his other senses alert and let his eyes drift shut, as soon as they were shut he heard Faith getting up and walking around the common room, she made a few circles around the couches maybe waiting to see if he was really asleep. Then her steps got slower and more cautious moving towards the common room door, her scent drifted away from him as she moved farther from him and closer to the door, he heard her hand touch the door of the common room and he growled. He opened eyes to slits to watch her take her hand off the door, he stopped growling, she put her hand on the door again and he growled again, this went on for five minutes, her hand touched the door, he growled, her hand left the door, he stopped. Suddenly she snatched up an umbrella from the umbrella holder beside the door and began to poke the door with the long umbrella, umbrella touched the door, he growled a bit loud, she moved the umbrella and he stopped, this time it went on for ten minutes.

Faith jabbed the umbrella at the door again, this time the umbrella met the flesh of a Slytherin's forehead, and not just any Slytherin. Srife stood glaring at her, umbrella still pressed against his forehead, his eyes slowly narrowed until they were merely dark slits with a dangerous glint in them. 'Oh hell, smooth going ya twit, this time he's sure to kill ya and hide your body.'

"I thought I put you here to keep you _out _of trouble." Srife growled lowly, an evil tone in his voice.

"Y-yes sir, I mean Srife! No I mean master! I mean Srife sir!" Faith stuttered out. She shifted into the form of a cat larger than a big housecat with some features of a wolf; she sat with a thump and whimpered in panic.

"Did you just…" Srife began as a puddle formed under the scared Half Animal.

"Good job dear brother, you literally scared the piss right out of her!" Haku roared with laughter.

"Come on you!" Srife said grabbing Faith by the scruff and hoisting her up, into the air and holding her away from him, the first thing he did was take her to the bathroom and scrub her down. Many students stopped as they heard yowling from what sounded like a tortured animal, loud splashes of water, and Srife's angry yells of 'shut up and be still! You brought this on yourself! If you are going to act like an annoying animal you will be treated like an annoying animal!'

By the time Srife exited the bathroom with a now clean Faith, all of the students from first through fourth year, some fifth years, more than half of sixth year, and five seventh years were standing outside the bathroom looking horrorstruck at the bathroom door.

Water dripped from his clothes, hair, ears, and even his tail, making him look even more unfriendly, his dark eyes flashed with annoyance and he bared his fangs at the crowd. Hanging by her scruff from his hand was the familiar form of Faith Weasley in her most animal form, looking like he had attempted to drown her. The steam coming out of the bathroom added the finishing touch and had quite a few students backing up. "Are you all signed up for my lessons on the proper way to drown a student you don't like? I see no other reason that you would all crowd around a bathroom like this. So, who's next?" They all turned and fled in every direction.

When the eldest Lestrange stepped back into the common room, his ears were assaulted with the irritating whining from none other than Draco Malfoy. The arrogant brat had walked right through the puddle in the common room and was now pitching a tantrum, which would rival a three year old toddler on its worst days. He was whining about his shoes and how the filthy stupid creature, which dared soil the common room, would be executed for their stupidity.

"Since you decided to track it all over the common room, you can clean it up." Srife growled as he passed the 'Slytherin prince'. He ignored the boy's shouts of 'I am no house elf!' and walked out the door with Haku following.

They made their way through the castle and out onto the grounds, Srife conjured a green collar with name 'Lestrange' stitched across it in elegant and beautiful script using thick, gleaming silver thread. There was no buckle or latch it was just magically sealed closed around her neck; there was a strong metal ring on it for a leash though and with a snap a metal chain was clipped onto the ring. As soon as he let her go she tried to make a run for it but it was no use she only made it three feet away, the longest length of chain was wrapped around his hand. He didn't move as the Half Animal stood on her hind legs straining against the collar, he merely waited for her to calm down. When she did finally calm down he let the leash unravel a few times from his hand to give her some distance to walk and he began to slowly walk behind her ready to lock his muscles if she made another attempt to escape.

Faith lowered her head as she passed her pack that stood by the lake speaking in quiet voices. Their voices trailed off when she passed and they all stared in disbelief at their proud alpha being walked like a common tamed animal.

"She had an accident in the common room!" Silvarius told the other pack members.

"She didn't!" Some of them gasped in shock, others just gaped opening at Snape's daughter.

"Yep, she did. Now she's in trouble for it." Kairi's voice chirped happily from behind them. That sent some of the pack members scattering out into the lake, while others merely screamed or yelped in surprise. Tiger turned to look at the youngest Lestrange and raised his eyebrow, Raven was on her back clinging on tight and Storm Longbottom stood beside her with a grin on her face. "You should have been in the Slytherin common room a few minutes ago." Storm purred at him, amusement brightening her eyes. It looked like she had just had a really good laugh and was still catching her breath, tear trails stood out on her face. It made him wonder what had really happened.

Everyone turned when a girlish squeal pierced the air making, the Half Animals hiss and catching the attention of all students and teachers out on the grounds. The squeal had come from Madame Umbridge, who had spotted Faith being walked on the chain leash by Srife, she rushed directly up to the pack leader and scooped her up squealing and cooing at her in the annoying babbling language one would use while playing with a cute baby.

"Oh who's a cute little kitty? You are, yes you are." She babbled on ignoring the low growling building in Faith's chest turning into a snarl as it ripped out of her throat and through her teeth. Umbridge unclipped the chain and began to carry the poor Half Animal away while talking about dressing her up in baby clothes and bonnets. Faith meowed pitifully at Srife throwing him a panicked glance.

"Madam, I do believe you are taking my cat, I ask that you give her back now or I will be going to the headmaster about this." Srife said politely, but there was a threatening note in his voice.

"Mister Lestrange I would merely like to… Babysit this naughty little kitten for you while you prepare for your first week back at school, heehee." Umbridge simpered with a girlish giggle.

"That will not be necessary madam; it is a rule of Slytherin House that everyone takes care of their own pet. Please return my cat at once." Srife was getting very annoyed now but he didn't let it show.

"OH!" Umbridge squeaked as she dropped Faith after the Half Animal gave a vicious scratch to the woman's arm.

Faith bolted straight for Harry Potter who had come to see what all the fuss was, she lept directly at him and he caught her against his chest holding her close. Looking from her, to Umbridge, to Srife, Harry understood what was going on. He slowly moved to the black wolf and hesitantly held her out to him.

"H-here." Harry said quietly, he winced when his scar prickled as Srife's hand brushed his lightly. Harry quickly pulled his hands away as soon as Srife had the Half Animal in a secure hold.

"Thank you, Potter." Srife muttered to the Gryffindor before carrying the poor traumatized Faith back towards the castle, Kairi, Haku, Raven, and Storm followed him inside.

They quickly made their way to a large unused classroom moving inside and slamming the door shut. Srife and Haku threw wards up around the classroom so nobody could listen in, or unlock the door to get in, no animal could slip into the room either. When it was completely warded Kairi let Raven slip from her back while Srife set Faith down she shifted to her most human form and began to pull at the collar, which had resized itself to fit comfortably around her neck. She stumbled around knocking into desks, walls, bookshelves and even Storm at one point, all the while fighting with the wretchedly evil thing and complaining about what she had just been put through.

"That was _unneeded _punishment! I mean _really, uff, _a chain! A _COLLAR! _Why in Merlin's name _would, yip, _you do that to me! Then letting me be _nearly _taken by Umbridge! _Cruel _and unusual _punishment _that's what that _was!" _Each time she ran into something, a word she was saying would become louder than she meant it to be with a few yelps and murmured curse words between the rant. Finally after she tired herself out struggling against the thing she flopped undignified into one of the still standing desks and began to sulk.

"Are you quite finished?" Kairi asked, amused.

"I guess so." Faith answered sulkily.

Srife pointed his wand at her and the collar changed from green to black, the stitching still spelled out 'Lestrange' but now it was in cursive writing and the thread seemed to gleam a bit brighter. A beautiful bell made of pure silver formed on the ring of the collar and gave a beautiful tinkling noise when she moved.

"WHY?!", Faith choked out with shock.

"So I can keep up with you." Was all Srife said before he and Haku took down their wards around the room and they all stepped out. Faith would have been happy to stay in the room but Raven came to her and pulled her hand, so with a deep sigh the poor humiliated Pack leader got up and did as the little wolf wanted her to.

"Mutt! Cat! Let's go now!" Srife called over his shoulder and Raven hurried out of the room dragging Faith behind her.

When the Lestrange's walked into the great hall with Storm Longbottom skipping behind them, nobody paid attention, it was normal to see the fox with the three siblings. She seemed to be Kairi's only friend after all. But when Raven ran in right behind them, pulling a stumbling Faith Weasley wearing a collar with a _bell _of all things! Quite a few people stopped and stared at that.

The Lestrange trio sat down and at first it looked like Faith was going to sit with Sev Jr. and his sister, but when Srife cleared his throat and raised his eyebrow at her, she scurried over to sit next to Haku, while Raven settled herself down next to Kairi.

Srife glared around and everyone who had been staring looked down at their meals. After a while the attention of the students in the great hall were caught again, this time by a beautiful ice blue Phoenix flying in through a window, dropping a red envelope in front of Faith's plate then landing gingerly on her shoulder. The Phoenix knew what this envelope did, but she would stay with her mistress through it and give her courage and strength to endure whatever the wretched letter said.

The Lestrange trio set down their utensils and waited for her to pull the envelope open. Faith reached out with shaking hands and gently opened the now smoking letter. It unraveled itself into an angry red imitation of a face with a shout of "FAITH MINERVA WEASLEY!" Faith flinched violently at the yell but then listened as it continued. "HOW DARE YOU LET YOURSELF AND TIGER BE PULLED INTO THAT FIGHT, I NEVER THOUGHT ONE OF MY CHILDREN WOULD SINK SO LOW AS TO PARTICIPATE IN THAT CHAOS LET ALONE LET TIGER GET INJURED LIKE THAT, NOT EVEN FRED AND GEORGE ARE SO MISBEHAVED BECAUSE OF YOUR ACTIONS A STUDENT IS NOW HALF BLINDED PERMANENTLY! YOU ARE TO STAY AT HOGWARTS OVER CHRISTMAS BREAK, YOU WILL RECEIVE NO GIFTS OR ALLOWANCE AND ARE TO THINK ABOUT WHAT YOU HAVE DONE BECAUSE IF YOU CAN'T CONTROL YOURSELF THEN YOU ARE NO BETTER THAN A MALFOY OR A LESTRANGE! YOU HAVE MADE ME **ASHAMED** TO CALL YOU MY DAUGHTER! YOU MAY AS WELL GO LIVE LIKE A LESTRANGE AFTER SUCH A HORRIBLE DISPLAY OF VIOLENCE!" With that, the envelope ripped itself until it was just a pile of red strips of paper on the table. Kairi lifted her wand and muttered a spell; the paper went up in flames.

Faith's breath hitched a few times, and her vision blurred with tears, but she took a few deep breathes and blinked the tears from her eyes, though she was not as good at hiding the hurt in her eyes. Her Phoenix gave a beautiful cry of love for her mistress, and clung on tighter as her mistress stood quickly and walked away from the Slytherin table as fast as she could without running. The whole pack followed her out.

At the head table Umbridge cried out, "Is every mealtime riddled with dramatic theatrics?!" Nobody acknowledged her question but just looked on in sympathy at the doors that the pack leader had disappeared through.

~~: 10 Minutes later out on the grounds near the whomping willow :~~

Faith's pack followed behind her calling after her to stop, begging her to talk to them but she didn't listen. She was nearly at the willow when a voice called above the others. "Freeze cat!"

Faith froze and turned around to look at who had spoken. Srife, Haku, and Kairi with Raven on her back were standing there. 'Maybe what mum said insulted them and they are coming after me to show how angry they are?' She figured that's what would happen, she was now looking around to see if Draco Malfoy was heading their way too, but she didn't see him, maybe he would write to his father about it and let his dear old daddy handle that.

"I'm sorry about what my mum said in that howler." Faith whispered quietly.

"Mum! MUM?! You are still going to refer to that cold hearted hag as 'mum'?!" Kairi yelled in disbelief.

"She isn't always like that!" Faith said quickly trying to defend her mum.

"Not even our mum would say something like that to us and even if she did she would NOT send it in a HOWLER!" Srife said bristling.

"Like your mum is better than mine, if she is, then may Merlin come through a portal right here right now and strike me dead with the killing curse!" Faith shouted at the Lestrange trio.

Suddenly a portal opened and a huge black mass flew out, rolling a few feet and stopping right between the pack (who had cautiously moved to stand between Faith and the whomping willow) and the Lestrange's plus Raven. It was Deathblood, the lion lifted his head to look around at the students with shock. The students looked equally shocked.

"How did you do that?!", Kairi exclaimed with excitement.

Faith looked up at the sky and shouted, "I SAID MERLIN! MER-LIN! DOES THAT LOOK LIKE MERLIN TO YOU?"

"Well…. Now that Faith wished for it and we have it… what do we do with it?" Tiger asked, looking around at the others.

"Get rid of it." Srife commanded. He didn't like the strong stench of dark magic on this lion.

"How?" Marcus asked tilting his head at Deathblood, examining the older Half Animal with his eyes.

"OH, OH! I know!" Kairi said, she pulled out her wand and Deathblood stood trying to make his escape but too late, "_Incendio!_" Kairi called and a flame shot from her wand landing right on the dark Half Animal's arse.

Deathblood cried out in surprise and beat at the flames with his hand; in his panic he had forgotten he could use magic.

"_Aguamenti!_" Haku purred, and a jet of water shot out of his wand, he aimed it right in front of Deathblood, leading all the way to the whomping willow, the pack moved to the sides to be out of the way of the white wolfs plans. "_Glacius!" _He said quietly, the water froze nicely creating a slide across the ground.

Deathblood, who had been too busy with the flames burning at his arse, took one step too close to the ice slide Haku had made, he slipped and slid all the way down the ice and right into the whomping willow, vines wrapped around him hoisting him up into the air and one of its branches smacked the huge lion in the head when he demanded to be let go of. The tree must have been in a playful mood because soon it was batting the lion back and forth like tennis ball.

The pack and the Lestrange's came closer to the tree to watch, their heads followed him moving back and forth without a sound from any of them.

"What are you all staring at?" Professor Snape's voice asked from behind them.

"Deathblood." Faith said, pointing at the sky.

"Miss Weasley, I can assure you Deathblood would not be up there. He has committed too many sinful acts to be accepted there." The Potions Master said, trying to be understanding, maybe the girl had snapped and her friends were just entertaining her and playing along.

"No Professor, not there." Srife said then pointed at the tree, "There." Snape's eyes finally caught what they were pointing at, and soon his head was following after the black mass of fur as well.

"You stupid tree! I am going to chop you up and use you for firewood!" Deathblood shouted. The tree apparently did not like what he said for it swung back and catapulted him into the air, across the grounds and right into the wards, there was a moment in which Raven gasped, "Pretty." As what seemed like electricity zapped all over the large Half Animal's body. A small explosion sent him flying backwards away from the wards, back into the whomping willow again, it catapulted him once more, this time into a patch of dragon dung that fertilized Hagrid's newest garden.

Through it all, the pack, the Lestrange's, Raven, and Professor Snape's heads followed Deathblood.

The large cat shifted into his most animal form and rushed away heading for the gate that led out of Hogwarts grounds.

Nobody knew that a small beetle with spectacle markings had been watching the whole scene, and even now it was plotting a front page story that would surely get a certain reporter back to the front page of the Daily Prophet. The beetle flew away buzzing with glee.

_Can we say, awesome comedy? Next chapter Snape tells Dumbledore about Deathblood being seen on school grounds, The Lestrange's try to teach Faith what a family is really like but she fights them forcing them to take desperate actions. Can we say 'first Weasley ever to step foot in Lestrange manor?' and coming in chapter 8 Abraxas, Moody, and Tonks try to talk Metro Man into coming to fight for them, the get a little information out of Roxanne Ritchi, and help with a few of the injured muggles in Metro City, they also meet the Brainbots. Woohoo!_

_As always Please Read & Review._


End file.
